


In The Name Of Their Majesties

by iamsithprincess



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Badass Rey, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo is a Mess, Emperor Kylo Ren, Empress Rey, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Prince Ben Solo, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 20:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsithprincess/pseuds/iamsithprincess
Summary: The war has ended, but the real fights have just begun. The remnants of the Republic, First Order and Resistance have still not come to an agreement about the new galactic government.While her friends battle with bureaucracy and negotiations, Rey, still residing on Tatooine, is preparing for one of her biggest challenges - passing on the legacy of the Jedi.Everything becomes more complicated when Kylo Ren shows up to defend his reign over the galaxy.What happened to Ben Solo?Rey is determined to find out.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	In The Name Of Their Majesties

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for clicking on this fic and giving it a shot! I shall do my best to tell a good story and I hope you´ll enjoy it!

Rey´s visits to the cantina had been mostly mandatory – she never came to relax and enjoy herself, but rather to refill her supplies in order to disappear in the desert for another few weeks. As much as she hated the intense drought and unbearable hot temperatures of sand planets, Tatooine provided her with enough distractions to keep her occupied with survival rather than the scary visions and memories that followed her every step. Here, she could return to her old habits and forget the tremendous losses she had endured during her childhood and the war.

“The usual?”

Rey glanced at the bartender and nodded, searching her pockets for credits.

Fortunately she no longer had to worry about funds as the Resistance promised to keep supporting her financially. At first she hesitated to accept it, but her friends were very persuasive.

At the thought of her friends Rey´s lips formed a smile as she remembered that in fourteen rotations they´d come and visit her. Poe and Finn had been busy with preparing negotiations between the remnants of the First Order, the former Republic and the Resistance. The galaxy was a mess and sometimes Rey felt guilty for not helping them, but her friends reassured her that she had enough on her plate as it was – the entire legacy of the Jedi.

While Tsuri - the kind owner of the place was preparing her supplies, the young Jedi toyed with her glass of whiskey. Usually she did not fancy any alcoholic beverages, but she could make an exception for this Corellian treasure.

Rey surveyed the cantina, recognizing some of the most loyal customers. One of the Ithorians in the far back corner even seemed to be in the same position as he was three weeks ago when she visited the last time. The place was full, music of the band playing on stage mixing with the banter of the customers. Jizz was not her preferred genre, but the guests tonight were exceptionally good. She even found herself humming alongside the chorus and just enjoying the moment.

The bunch next to her was extremely loud though, so Rey moved closer to the speakers, at the far end of the bar table. She´d rather have to endure listening to the boring HoloNet than a group of men bragging about their love life.

_“Today the Resistance failed to make a deal with the First Order! Stay tuned for more, coming to every corner of the galaxy in a few minutes exclusively on Galactic Channel!”_

Rey was immediately intrigued by the reporter´s words. She isolated the jizz and focused solely on the broadcast. Maybe the news would mention her friends! At one hand, she should probably leave – hearing about their failure could awaken a great feeling of guilt, on the other hand she could only listen to HoloNet once in a few weeks, so catching up with the events of the galaxy could not hurt her, could it?

“What are you doing here all alone, my lady?”

A voice spoke from behind Rey. Without even turning around she could imagine the person engaged in conversation with her with only one goal – the one she could not and would not provide. She let out an audible sigh, not bothering to turn around. Sometimes she missed talking to people, but a cantina filled with drunks wasn´t exactly the greatest place to form friendships and socialize.

“Can I buy you a drink?”

He tried again. This time he sat beside her, looking for eye contact. Rey glanced at him and stretched out her arm.

´Let´s get this over with,´ she thought.

“You don´t want to buy me a drink. You want to go home and rethink your life.”

The young Jedi´s reply was accompanied by a hand gesture. She tapped into the Force and allowed it to control the man´s mind. Long time ago she used to wonder whether mind tricks were ethical to use on civilians, as she only used them on soldiers before, but now it just felt right. Besides, she was doing no harm, quite the opposite actually. The man repeated the sentences after her and then left without another word.

Rey could not allow herself to be distracted. She needed to focus on the transmission.

“In a few minutes better not turn into half an hour,” she muttered to herself, her words getting swallowed by the crowd´s shrieking.

Once Tsuri would be done loading her crates she could finally leave and find comfort in the solitude in her homestead. With every passing second she felt the tension within her rising, resulting in her foot repeatedly tapping the floor. She even caught herself biting her lip. To calm her mind she ordered a refill of the whiskey, almost emptying it in one shot.

Something about the news was important, she could feel it, feel it in the Force.

_“Welcome back to the Big News on Galactic Channel! Tonight we shall start with the most shocking, jaw-dropping, mind- blowing news! If you thought Emperor Palpatine was the only one who could rise from the dead, you were wrong!”_

Rey gulped. She looked at the almost empty glass in her hands. She must have had too much.

_“No, it´s not Darth Vader, thank the Maker. However - the Supreme Leader of the First Order-”_

“Not Snoke again!” The young girl half-shouted angrily, earning strange looks from the customers seated nearby. Rey cussed at herself. The alcohol was getting the better of her. She had to control her reactions.

_“Kylo Ren had personally declined the Resistance´s proposal of a new government, threatening them with another war. Reportedly he had been collecting resources in the Unknown Regions and is ready to defend his reign over the worlds that are still occupied by the First Order. He-”_

Glass shattering. Rey standing up from the bar stool so quickly it flew to the dancefloor. It all happened very fast – the moment the reporter spoke the words, Rey lashed out.

“No.” She felt the tears forming in the corners of her eyes as painful memories had reappeared in her mind. There was no way it could be true – the black clothes back in her hut were a proof that it all didn´t just happen in her head. It was real. She saw – she felt him disappear. This had to be some kind of a twisted joke. Yet, when she searched her feelings in the Force, it all felt very real.

“No, it can´t be-,” she sighed in disbelief, wiping away the tears with one of her cleaner sleeves.

Ben.

How many nights she had spent begging the Force for a miracle. How many nights she spent blaming herself for everything that had happened. How many times she tormented herself with the thoughts that had she taken his hand on the Supremacy, he would be alive. How many nights she spent hugging his clothes as they were the only thing she had left of him. How many nights she cried herself to sleep wishing he was there with her. Were her prayers finally answered? Was the Force giving her a second chance? But why was Kylo Ren back? What happened to the man who saved her life? What happened to the man she shared her first kiss with? What happened to Ben Solo?

Rey stormed out of the crowded cantina, running until it was just her and the desert, the moonlight guiding her way. It was cold, but it wasn´t the low temperature that made her whole body shake. It was pain. Anger. Misery. Sorrow. Regret. Despair.

“Give me some answers!” she shouted at the dunes. No response.

Rey desperately needed to see the familiar blue glow of Leia. She would guide her. She would tell her. She would understand.

However, the Force had another plan in motion.

_“Your Jedi path, far from over is. Begun it just has.”_

**Author's Note:**

> The first two chapters are going to be short, but once we get deeper into the story, you´re in for a ride! Thanks for reading!
> 
> I am not a native speaker so feel free to correct my mistakes if you find any!
> 
> My social media  
> twitter: @iamreylotrash  
> instagram: @iamreylotrash  
> tumblr: iamsithprincess
> 
> May the Force be with you! ♥
> 
> -Naty


End file.
